


Strange

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: I don't know I had randomly wrote this and decided to post it.





	Strange

Darkness, loneliness, fear… It's all something we feel, but what if someone doesn't feel fear? What if someone likes to be alone? What if someone lives in darkness? These are questions you should think about because there are people like this. There are people who can't feel fear anymore. There are people who shut themselves away in isolation. There are people who feed off darkness.

Next time you look at that person in the back of the class. Yeah the one that's all alone listening to music. Watch them through the day, watch their motions, watch their movements in class. Seems robotic, seems strange, right? They always smile, always silent, always alone. Think before you speak to them, think before you walk to them, think about your actions. You thought right? Good now put it all together. Always smile, always silent, always alone, motions seem robotic, seem strange. Their faking it, that's right. There is hidden emotions, there is no fear, they seek loneliness, they crave darkness. How do you think it makes them feel? What am I talking about about you ask? Why I'm talking about you walking over and speaking to them when you never had before. How must it feel to someone that has never been popular to suddenly have someone talk to them? Strange, it's a foreign thing to them, they won't know how to respond. When walking in the hall they say hello to others while weaving through crowds trying to get to class faster, it's an automatic thing. They say it with no meaning just a robotic command.

They're in class. What are they doing they aren't paying attention to the teacher. They must get bad grades then? No they're the best in class, they are listening, they are working, they just have a different way of doing it. They silently listen, silently work through their own things, silent they always stay. Group project, they have to contribute now right? Yes, but they do it in their own way. They are too controlling, they don't want to help, they are doing it on their own, why? They like to be in control to have it done their way, to have it done right. They don't want to help, check again their writing down what you say right now. They are doing it on their own, just wait they'll tell you what their doing when they're done, oh wait what that's so helpful thanks. They were working silently, gathering information, calculating things, figuring it out, doing the work. There is no need to thank them, they don't care for it, it was just the job that was supposed to be done. You should be lucky they gave you what they did, you were just talking to the others about nothing, while during that they were working. They don't socialize, they don't find a reason for it, all they do is their work.

Home. You don't know what is happening there. Don't judge them by how they act, they might not be able to control it. Many things could be happening at home, things you can't imagine. They don't act like they do for no reason, why would they? Something happened, something bad. Don't think it's their fault, it's not, they don't choose to have what's going on to happen, it just does. This is why they changed, this is why they're different, this is why they're not normal, this is why they do what they do.

Repeat. Everything repeats for them, every day at school, every motion, every action, it all repeats. They can't do anything, they can't prevent what happens, they can't change. They're forever broken, forever shattered, forever different, forever changed, forever not the same. Everything is dull, everything is meaningless, nothing has value, they don't care, they can't care, why should they care?

Do you understand? Well do you understand everything now? They are strange, they can't change, they are forever broken, they are empty. They have emotions that they hide, they hide so much they become empty, empty shells of their once happy self shattered, forever scattered and to never rejoin.

Darkness, loneliness, fear. It all doesn't matter. Look at the back of the class again. They're gone, where are they? Look at the front of the class, there they are. They're presenting something, what are they presenting? Wait a minute, are those tears in their eyes? What's going on, are they okay? Why should you care, you never cared before, why start now? You didn't pay attention did you? Let's see what they presented shall we, maybe we'll know why they look like they're about to cry. What is it, what is that, when did they do that? It's a poster, what does it say? Oh, it's about accepting others. Why did they make a poster about that of all things? Oh wait they said something, what did they say? Where you not listening again? They said people kept asking what happens to them at home, you shouldn't ask that, it's their life. Everyone kept asking, oh no they're sobbing and screaming while holding their head. They have been pushed too far, they're having a panic attack, give them space, they need to calm down. Time passed, they're fine now. They start to talk, listen this time. They asked everyone not to ask again, they aren't comfortable talking about it. Time passes again, they're sitting back in their seat. The presentation is over, they made a good point. Don't worry if you weren't listening the teacher is speaking. They explained that you shouldn't push someone past their limit, you should respect their wishes, listen to them next time, they said you should accept them for them, you shouldn't make fun of them, they could be going through bad things already at home, you shouldn't make it worse by bullying them. Make it easier for them will you, just leave them alone, don't bother them, leave them be.

They are how they are for a reason. You really shouldn't judge them for it...


End file.
